


"Don't lose your soul as your eyes roll shut."

by SlitheredFromEden



Series: "OCD Got Nothing On Me (Yeah Right)" a memoir by Arthur Pendragon [18]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part one of the three part finale!</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Don't lose your soul as your eyes roll shut."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Skin and Bones by David J. Roch  
> Enjoy!  
> Oh yeah! Thanks for being paitent, dearies! I was going through some things and now I'm all good!

Merlin fell to the floor, dragging himself as far away from the limp body as he could. The gun hung heavy in his trembling hands, he tossed it to the side. 

"What have I done?" Fell from his also trembling lips. "What have I done?" 

Never in a million years he would've imagined a wedding ending this way. Let alone his own. 

 

~Three Days Earlier~

 

"I don't see how flowers matter." Merlin groaned. "Any kind would do." 

"Merlin, wrong flowers will throw everything off! I need everything to be perfection perfection perfection." Arthur remarked. 

"Choose wisely, our wedding is right around the corner." He smiled playfully. 

"Oh I will." Arthur huffed and trotted into his office. 

"Mama, can I wear my dress now?" Ellie asked for the hundredth time this hour. 

"No, in three days." 

"Okay." She nodded sternly. 

Lance chose that moment to stride into their place. _Hello, M-E-R-L-I-N_ he signed. 

"Hi." He greeted proudly because he was able to read it perfectly. 

_Is A-R-T-H-U-R giving you a hard time?_

"No.. well, kinda. It's the flowers." Merlin sighed. "He's been obsessing over plants for the past week!" 

 _Let him take out his frustrations onto the flowers and not you,_ he signed in reply. _After he's picked the right ones all will be well._

"I hope so." 

Lance was right. It did take another twelve hours, but Arthur found the perfect flowers. Pink Peach Roses. Fairly simple flowers, Merlin thought his fiancé was going to choose an exotic arrangment much like Hawaiian Hugs and Kisses. 

"Do you like them?" 

"Yes, I love them." 

Arthur's smile was worth all the annoyance he went through. Alas they can relax. A few hours later their friends and family joined them for dinner. 

"How excited are you?" Gwen squealed. 

"Very." Merlin chuckled. 

"Moma and I have dresses." Ellie said with glee. 

Everyone scrunched up their faces in confusion. Arthur laughed, "Honey, Merlin isn't going to wear a dress-" 

"Uh huh." She interrupted stubbornly. "He's the bride." 

"A very beautiful one too." Freya smiled mockingly. 

"A groom." Merlin corrected. "I'll be wearing a tux." 

Dinner continued perfectly. Laughter and smiles filled their home. Their fun was interrupted by loud obnoxious knocking on the door. Arthur excused himself to open the door. Everyone sat silently trying to hear who it might be. 

"Mithian?" Arthur gasped with disbelief. 

Merlin swore time stood still. 

 

~Present Day~

 

Arthur ran frantically in search of his absent groom. "MERLIN?MERLIN WHERE ARE YOU?" 

"I'm in here..." Merlin's voice was small and trembling. 

"Are you having cold feet? Second thoughts thoughts thoughts about us?" 

"No! Don't you ever think that way." Merlin sobbed. "I love you so so much." 

"Why didn't you show up? Are you hurt hurt?" Arthur shook the door knob. "Let me in."

"I can't do that-" 

"Do it or I'll break break break in." Arthur replied sternly. 

"No need to cause a scene. I'll open it just don't freak out." 

"I won't freak, Merlin. Just open the door." Arthur slipped into the small opened space. Merlin had his hands covered in blood and there was a lifeless body only three feet away from him. "What have you done?"

"I don't know. It happened so fast." 

 

~Three Days Earlier~

 

"Why are you here?" Morgana hissed at the newcomer. 

"Relax, I'm not here for any trouble. I just wanna see my baby girl." 

"Mommy!" Ellie cheered and ran straight into her mother's arms. 

"How's mommy precious princess?" 

"Great! Are you here because of daddy's wedding?" 

"Wedding, huh?" She stared at the group. "I'm afraid I wasn't invited." 

"Oh," Ellie's smile fell. "I'll save you cake." 

"Why don't you come?" Merlin couldn't stop the words from spilling out of his mouth. 

"I don't want to be a bother." Mithian shook her head. 

"Bother? No way! For Ellie's sake." 

"Alright, I'll come." Mithian's wolfish smirk strectched across her features. "When is it?" 

"Saturday, the Harrison Hall downtown around 11:30 am." 

"I don't think we properly introduced ourselves. I'm Mithian." 

"Merlin." 

"Why don't we have a private chat, Merlin?" She suggested. 

 _How about no_ , Lance signed. _I don't trust you. You snake!_

"Oh Lancelot, I'm hurt.Truly." Mithian pouted. 

"I'll be alright guys." Merlin gestured for her to enter the kitchen.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" 

"You, Merlin." 

"Me? Why me?" He asked. 

"You believe that you can break apart my family." 

"You guys aren't a family!" He pointed out. 

"We could be!" 

"We will be." Merlin snapped. "I suggest you keep your cool." 

"It's cute how you think you can threaten me." She gabbed his wrist. "Don't worry about me, honey. Who am I kidding? Worry plenty because I'm not going anywhere until I get what I want." 

"What do you want, Mithian?" 

"My family back." 

~Present Day~

 

"Who'd you shoot, Merlin? Is that that that Mithian?" 

"Y-yes, but Arthur she came at me! It was self defense!" 

"Merlin, love, it doesn't look that way." Arthur looked at the scene. "I better better better call the cops." 

"Please don't." Merlin stood corning Arthur. 

"Don't come near me!" Arthur shouted furiously. "I'm sorry,  but your hands are covered in blood and-" 

"I understand," he backed off. "Please don't call. I'll be arrested." 

"They'll understand like you said self defense." 

"No they wouldn't because like you said it doesn't look that way. Plus, haven't you heard of involuntary manslaughter?" 

"You aren't going to get arrested." Arthur declared. "I have a a a a plan." 

 "Thank you, and I love you." 

"I love you too." 

**Author's Note:**

> As I previously mentioned just two more parts.  
> Anyway! Comments are appreciated.


End file.
